Reunion
by Certified Whovian
Summary: The Doctor and Clara arrive on a planet on the account of buying a new dummy phone, but soon find themselves in trouble. With the actions of a spy on a nearby planet threatening the breakout of galactic war, will the return of a companion be enough for The Doctor to save the universe yet again? Second instalment of my 'Mysteries of Time' series. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Author's Note: This is the second instalment in the 'Mysteries of Time' series. The first is called Reminiscences. Enjoy.**

It was a peaceful winter's day in England. Particularly in the small neighbourhood in Chiswick where the Nobles lived. Unfortunately, a bout of freak weather the night earlier had covered their driveway under three feet of snow so, the whole family was outside, shovelling. Wilfred Mott went inside and sat on a bench in the shielded porch. The others went around to the back, and very soon Donna was the only one left in the driveway.

"Come back in Donna!" shouted Wilfred. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out there any longer." After all, it was nearing the end of winter and the changing weather could make someone ill. "And God knows what aliens are out there, and when they'll visit our planet next?" he muttered as an afterthought. The winters since the Doctor had last visited had been surprisingly quiet, and he didn't want this one to be any different. "Come back in here, Donna! It's getting colder!" he shouted again. But Donna could not hear her grandfather, because she could see what he couldn't from the restricted view of the porch. A giant alien spaceship flying over their neighbourhood.

She stood gaping at it for a while. An uneasy feeling tugged at her stomach. She tried to suppress it, but it refused to give up. A memory flashed in front of her eyes, but she shook it off. Wilfred, noticing that something was wrong, approached her. "Oh no!" he thought, as he saw the ship. He heard somebody whimper and turned to his granddaughter. "Donna, you alright?" he asked her, but there was yet another whimper. Donna felt panic well up inside her, taking over all her senses. "Gramps?" she squeaked nervously, turning. She collapsed in front of him with a look of pure terror on her face and screamed, a moment that would haunt Wilfred Mott for the rest of his life.

**Reviews would be nice. :)**


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note: Sorry I took a long time. I have my IGCSE exam coming up in May 2014 and my parents don't allow me near the laptop. Arggh! I finished this chapter a while ago, but haven't got a chance to post it. Anyway, all things aside, enjoy!**

**Author's Note 2: There was a continuity error that I've fixed.**

**P.S. It's a long chapter and I don't know whether to split it or not. all the first readers, please comment.**

**P.P.S. I've updated the cover photo.**

"You're gonna love this" said the 12th Doctor. "Today we are visiting a new planet." Clara looked up from her copy of 'War of the Worlds', with a sceptical look on her face. "I promise this won't be _very_ boring" said the Doctor. "It's merely a stopover. Since I've patched the telephone back through the console, the compartment outside feels too empty. So... I've decided to buy a dummy phone and install it inside." He paused as they landed, for dramatic effect. "And there's no better planet to buy one, than Nexus 5!" he said, opening the TARDIS doors to the unknown.

"Fine, I'll explain" he said to Clara, who had been wearing the same sceptical and sarcastic look ever since they had exited the TARDIS, and now that they halfway across to the shop he wanted to going to, he supposed that he'd better explain.

"In the year 2650, the humans had far expanded their home turf" he started. "They hadn't conquered planets, so much as made allies out of them. While searching space one day from an observatory in London, they found a previously unseen planet, unseen simply because it surprisingly came into view only at lunch there. It was discovered only when a man called Michael overate by tricking the automatic server bots to give him more food, and decided to skip lunch that day. After checking up with authorities on the planet, the Council of Leaders held a naming convention, as the original name was in a 'forget me' language-impossible to write or reproduce in any way, except by the people of the planet." The Doctor paused to say hello to a passing Nexusian. "Ah, so where was I...?" he asked. "So, the story goes that one day, Michael's brother, a police inspector, found a time capsule from the late 2100's which just happened to contain an owner's manual for the 'Nexus 9' v-board. He mentioned this to Michael, who liked the name and decided to enter it into the convention's list. It got chosen, but when they rechecked the star system, they found that it was in fact the fifth planet in the system, so they changed the name to Nexus 5. It is completely unrelated to the phone manufactured by a company called Microsoft. Or the fact that planet is best known for the communicators that it makes and the antiques that it sells to the universe."

"Google" corrected Clara, as they entered the shop. "And wow! That was a long description! How do you know so much? Have you visited before?" "Yeah" the Doctor replied, preoccupied. "I visited it in one of previous incarnations, for the same reason as now. Hmm, I wonder..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I still don't see why that phone has to be changed!" stormed the 9th Doctor, stepping onto Nexus 5 with Rose and Jack. "We've told you a dozen times, and we don't need to repeat it!" Jack shot back. They continued the argument for a while, until the Doctor gave up for the fifth time that day. Not to mention the thirteen times he had on the previous day. "Humph, the colour's too bland!" he muttered, but made no further attempt to continue the argument.

They stopped by in a shop to buy a communicator for one of Jack's friends, but it took a while to buy it, because the shopkeeper was also a fortune teller, and kept muttering stuff and offering to read their futures. Kept saying something about a 'bad wolf'. They left the shop in a hurry, as the shopkeeper had offered to kill them so that they wouldn't have to face the future.

Once they were a safe distance away from the shop, they let out sighs of relief. "That was close!" panted Jack, as they walked towards the shop the Doctor wanted to go to. They laughed all the way about what had just happened. They entered the shop to find an old man and a young girl already at the counter, just about to leave, but the pair stopped dead in their tracks, their mouths gaping. "That's creepy" said the girl. "If they're here, that means..." the man started, but was cut off by a sound outside. The 9th Doctor, Rose and Jack ran outside to find a missile nearly missing the planet. "What's going -" said the Doctor, but was interrupted as the old man and the girl pushed past them the way the three of them had come. "Oof! Strange father and daughter pair" said the Doctor. They waited for a minute watching the strange duo run into the distance. They stopped to make sure nothing else happened, and then returned to their purchase. Unfortunately, this shopkeeper turned out to be the brother of the previous one and had got a message from his sibling saying that the three of them wanted to be killed.

"I'd say we were closer to death on that one!" said the Doctor, only to find Rose tapping on his shoulder. "You think that _either_ of those was close?" she asked. "Look up guys." They looked up, as another missile soared across the atmosphere, and this time it didn't look as if it would miss...

But it did, if only slightly. As if somebody had pushed it away from the planet. "This has been a pretty strange day, guys" said Jack. "I vote we go home." Nobody argued and they set off towards the TARDIS.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Did I just call myself your father?!" asked the incredulous 12th Doctor to a dazed Clara, but got no reply, and so kept running. A minute passed before Clara broke the awkward silence. "What was that, Doctor? Why were we being shot at by missiles?" The Doctor stayed silent but realised that he would have to eventually answer that. "There's going to be another attack. To the natives and younger me, it's going to look like it misses, but we know better. We're gonna stop it!"

"Are you sure about this Doctor?" asked a nervous Clara, once in flight, watching the second missile approach. "Oh, it's gonna be alright" he replied. "Moving it away is not the hard part, it's making sure it doesn't crash somewhere else. You'll see. A bit of the vortex loop and the helmic regulator and..."

"We're steering the missile towards Earth" said Clara, unknowingly finishing the Doctor's sentence a little while later. "Yeah, may have messed that up," he said sheepishly. "But I've managed to deactivate the explosives, so now the missile is purely a shell. Unfortunately, even a shell can cause a bit of damage. Got to narrow down the location."

They oscillated between the TARDIS computer and the now open front door, trying to make sense of their destination. "We're definitely moving towards England!" said the Doctor, standing at the front door. "In fact it's towards London, and we're entering the atmosphere, which means the TARDIS should be picking up a trajectory" he said, perfectly timing it with the "Bloorp!" sound of the computer picking up location data. "What does it say?" he asked Clara. "I don't read circles!" was her reply. "Just press the green button" prompted the Doctor. "Ah, that's clearer! It says Chiswick! Do you think we could go and meet Angie?" she read.

The Doctor nearly fell out the front door in surprise of the coincidence, but managed to steady himself. This being unbeknownst to Clara, she continued. "Yes definitely two and a half miles from-is there really a place called Adipose Industries?" she asked. This time the Doctor really would have fallen out by a surge of coincidences, if Clara had not noticed him tipping over.

The TARDIS field just managed to catch the missile as it landed, throwing it slightly off course, resulting in the backyard being in a mess, but not destroying anything else. The TARDIS landed in the front garden. The Doctor and Clara ran around to the back to see the damage caused. A woman came out at the same time, having heard the noise. "What the hell just happened?" She turned towards them as they ran into the yard. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" she asked them. The Doctor, not knowing who the lady was, did what he did best in these situations. Cover up. "Ah, now you come to it?" he said, pointing the psychic paper at her. "I'm from the government and I am here about the horrible threats this neighbourhood is facing. It's so bad that you even have missiles crashing into your backyard. Don't mind if I investigate!"

He strutted off as usual, leaving Clara where she was and the woman about to burst, when another lady called from inside. "It's all right Arlene, I'll deal with them." "As you wish Mrs. Noble" she replied. A red-headed woman in her mid 40's came out. "Sorry about Arlene, she's a friend, from outside town, so she's generally very suspicious of new people who come here. So you're from the government?" A dazed Clara took a second to register what was going on. "Uh... Yes! Yes! We were just stressing about the threats this neighbourhood seems to be receiving. You must be having something secret here! It really is very serious. Take this missile here..." But the woman in front of Clara kept looking at the expanse next to the fence. "Is there something at the edge of the backyard, there?" she asked, running towards there. Clara's senses flared up. "I really think you shouldn't..."

She found the woman standing, gaping at the blue Police call box in front of her. She looked back at Clara, frantic for some reason; while the Doctor, his timing as bad as ever, came back from his 'investigation'. "What do you think about these flowers Clara?" he asked, completely oblivious to the woman in front of her, until the lady let out a whimper. He looked at her, and dropped the flowers; shocked to the core. The woman, now pretty panicky, asked nervously:

"Doctor?"


	3. Catching Up

**Author's Note: Sorry for another delay, I hate these delays. I get hardly any time with my IGCSEs coming up in two months. Slightly shorter, but probably just as good chapter. But enough complaining. Hope you enjoy. Oh and here's a game. See if you can see a Classic Series reference and PM me your answers. Enjoy!**

The Doctor, Clara and Donna Noble sat at the table in the front yard, the backyard now reduced to rubble. They sat in silence, nobody knowing what to say. "1200 years and two regenerations! I'm 2100 now!" blurted the Doctor, finally breaking the silence. He had felt guilty of leaving Donna in the state she had been in, and now felt guiltier having dragged her into this mess again. He explained everything, from Amy, Rory and Clara and the near death experiences he had had, to his discovery that Gallifrey still existed, to his regenerations on Earth and Trenzalore. All the while Donna sat quietly, interjecting with Hmms in between. Suddenly they heard somebody coming around the back. "Doctor!" shouted a faint voice. "I'm here Wilfred!" he shouted back, getting up to greet an old friend.

Reintroductions began. Donna spoke of her regaining her memory, how they had spent the past year looking for him; while Wilfred Mott kept interrupting her, telling his own version of events. They weren't too shocked to find that the Doctor had crashed the missile into their backyard, knowing that he often messed up.

"I still get headaches sometimes" said Donna. "And I can't remember particular parts of our adventures. Like that time at Pompeii, I remember everything that happened, but I can't place the faces of the family we saved. And some other times too on some alien planets. You have any idea why?" The Doctor knew exactly what had happened to Donna, but as usual, to save his companions and to keep them ignorant from impending danger, so that they wouldn't have to face it, he did something he was an expert at. "Absolutely no clue!" he lied.

Donna just shrugged dismally and then looked at her mom and granddad, as if she were asking something, and they nodded in return. "So, what do _we_ do now?" Donna asked. "Oh, and before you argue, I'm coming along." The Doctor started to argue (though he knew it was futile), but was interrupted by Sylvia Noble bringing in tea. Clara nearly declined given the situation, but the Doctor stopped her. "Are you crazy!" he said. "Never turn down a tea if it is offered. It's impolite, and that's how wars start." He subsequently broke down laughing, realising something. They looked at him as if he had gone crazy so the Doctor did what he loved to do. Talk.

"Coming back to the situation at hand..." he said, continuing the previous conversation, while checking the sonic screwdriver. "We go looking for the planet the missile was shot towards. Seeing as there's no point arguing with her, Donna is coming along with Clara and me." Donna made a 'time-out' T with her hands. "Don't you mean the planet it was shot _from_?" she asked. "Nope" the Doctor replied. "Although we were the original cause for the crash in your backyard because of the deviation we caused, it was meant to crash on another planet. I originally thought that it was meant to crash on the planet we were on, but seeing as it was almost off course if it were to crash on that planet and do any real damage, I sonicked the missile on the way in. It was under a one-time manual calibration, meaning the shooter messed up. He shot towards the wrong planet. It was never meant to crash on Nexus 5. We leave tomorrow." Donna left the room for a second to pick up a bag. The bag she had kept ready since last year, in wait for the Doctor. "We leave now," she said coming out of the room. "And you're gonna tell me all about how the hell is there a planet out there called Nexus 5."

**Reviews would be nice! :)**


	4. Nonazon

**Author's Note : I recently made a choice to write a prequel to the third book. I'll get back to you readers on the name and details later. For now, here's a new chapter with a new planet. Enjoy!**

"Who is she?" asked Clara, as they were travelling in the TARDIS. Donna had decided to prepare dinner and had gone to the kitchen, so Clara had decided that this was the best time to talk. "I've told you before" said the Doctor, confused why Clara was bringing the subject up again. "She's a former companion." Clara waved that off. "Not that, I'm talking about what she said. What does she mean she can't remember? Her memories were restored, right?" The Doctor's expression suddenly turned from confused to dark, the transition of which scared Clara.

Finally The Doctor spoke, but his voice was a lot quieter and had an edge to it. "Rule 265, Clara, Foreknowledge is dangerous. We discussed her, remember? Also remember about the Meta-crisis Doctor? Well, during the Meta-crisis, a wee bit of my consciousness went into her, making her part Timelord. The other part formed Ten Point 2. But it was too much for her to handle. Now, even though most of her memories have returned, a small part remains locked away, because of the TARDIS, because there are events in my future, events that will affect my past." Clara started to say something, but the Doctor stopped her as footsteps approached. "I know what you're thinking, that we could tell her, but it's too dangerous. Meddling this much into time will cause bad things to happen, even if it's me who is meddling. We can't break rules without consequences, Clara. Donna mustn't get word of this. This conversation never happened."

Donna approached the console room, where she heard the Doctor and Clara talking, but she was way out of earshot. She then heard her name, so she decided to enter, but whatever the conversation was it had finished. "Hey!" said the Doctor awkwardly. Whatever it was they had been talking about, Donna was determined to find out.

"Whirr! Whirr!" The TARDIS landed. They got out. "Leave the door open, Doctor" said Donna as she exited the TARDIS before him. "I might take a hat out of the cupboard, depending on the weather." She was about to continue when she was taken aback by the beauty around them. They saw streets bustling full of aliens of many different kinds. Their noses were filled by a thousand different aromas and their ears by a million voices. "This is the planet the missile was launched towards" said a smiling Doctor. "Welcome to Nonazon, the Planet of Nine Zones, centre of universal trade."

No sooner had they got out and surveyed the beauty, were they surrounded by an army of somewhat humanoid soldiers dressed in full body armour. The rest of the people continued their day. They were either oblivious to what was happening or this was a usual occurrence around here. Clara was just standing there with her mouth gaping, when she heard the Doctor whisper to her, "Close the door!" She reached it just as the commanding officer told two of the soldiers to go in and check. "Whatever's inside is none of your business, Commander" said the Doctor. The commander smirked slyly and replied. "Well, that's too bad. We'll have to take it away then, along with you."

They stopped outside a large, official looking building, where the commander got his fingerprint scanned for access. A rather primitive identification technique, but not many Nonazonians thought of breaking in, and it didn't accept prints of any other races.

They travelled through winding corridors, past large cubicles with officials sitting inside them, concentrating on floating holograms. The TARDIS was carted along with them on a portable, resizable airveyor. She floated across, making noises all along, as if she was upset. The soldiers looked annoyed about the noises, and looked menacingly at the Doctor. A faint smile fell across his face.

They finally reached a room bustling with commanders shouting orders and cadets trying to do twelve things at once. V-boards lined the walls, each showing a different area of the planet, each area having a different key. But on the map...

"... there are only eight zones" thought Clara. The Doctor nodded. "The nine zones thing is a bit misleading. We are in the ninth zone, the centre of the planet. But enough of that. What are we-" He was cut short as somebody entered. This 'somebody' gave off a powerful aura. Everybody in the room bowed as he entered. The High Lord of Nonazon had arrived.

All around them the hustle and bustle stopped. People who had been running about, suddenly seemed to do work standing in one place. Finally the High Lord spoke. "Who are the prisoners I've heard about? We've got to deal with the problem." The trio meekly raised their hands but the Doctor seemed to be smiling. "Very well, bring them to the courtroom, we'll decide what to-" It was the High Lord's turn to become speechless. He stood staring at the TARDIS, as it was something that visited him in his dreams. He looked sheepishly at the trio. "Sorry about all that, Doctor! Perhaps you can help out with the little problem we seem to be having."


	5. The Next Great Time War

The Doctor, Clara and Donna sat in the break room of the Ninth Zone, each sipping a cup of Sniggleblaster, a drink whose name was a mystery lost to time. It was sourced from the Snigglefruit grown in Zone 3. But enough about Snigglefruit.

"The Doctor and I are old-ish friends" explained the High Lord. "We met one day during a sort of crisis on Nonazon. He happened to be travelling somewhere with a companion, and he looked a lot different than he does now, but that is the biology of the Timelords, I suppose. Well, he landed here and helped us, even though we nearly shot his head off. We are eternally grateful to him." The Doctor shuffled uneasily whenever someone spoke about him, a new habit for him which he was trying to get rid of. "But enough about that!" he interrupted. "What's happening here on Nonazon? The TARDIS brought me here for a reason." "Ahhhh..." said the High Lord. "About that. I suppose you'd better follow me."

They walked about the twisting corridors of the Ninth Zone. Floating virtual images lined the walls and the floor, each showing a neuro-extracted image, basically whatever you wanted to see, from your favourite movie, to the latest news, each being broadcast through time and space. Clara and Donna looked with wonder at the screens and began arguing about what the screens showed. The Doctor smiled. He would have sat down and explained the entire science of neuro-screens had they not been on a time constraint.

"This is the _proper_ war room" gestured the High Lord. "Every single one of our tactical decisions are finalised in this room, along with every single war command. Unfortunately it was under renovation for a while, but its back in business" The Doctor faked a cough, interrupting the High Lord. "The crisis..." he prompted. "Ah... yes, coming to that" the High Lord replied. "I suppose you know about the Rutans?"

"It's been labelled by many of us and our allies as a possible Next Great Time War, though I suppose that is bit of and over exaggeration" he continued. "We are currently in a stalemate, us and the Rutans, and there are other major planets coming and joining in. Our planet is **the** trade hub for the universe. If our planet were to be destroyed, every major economy across the universe would collapse within a second. Naturally there are major planets joining the war. Even the Sontarans have made peace with the Rutans, the only time other than the Millennium War! All because we accidently attacked one of their colonies."

"This is the planet G-76, or at least that's what it translates into in your tongue" he said pulling up an info-box on a v-board. "We were looking for another planet, to create another Nonazon for our ever growing trade ties, but we misidentified a planet. So we accidentally attacked G-76, one of the Rutan colonies, and they waged war on us, not thinking about the consequences to the Universe. The Sontarans joined in of course, they wouldn't miss a good war for anything. I'm not sure we can keep up a truce for long. You saw what they nearly did to us, lucky for us that they missed. They might try that again, you-" The High Lord was interrupted by a massive bang outside the Ninth Zone. He turned pale. "In fact they already have" he said nervously. "Let's go!"

They reached outside to find the entrance to the Zone completely devastated. Donna stifled a scream. A large number of bodies lay in front of them, covering the entire compound. Guards and citizens who had lost their lives for nothing. The Doctor looked like he was about to explode, but the High Lord managed to calm him down. "Let's go in and discuss this, shall we" he said.

The High Lord paced the war room, discussing the situation with soldiers. "They have made the first move on us!" he shouted. "And we shall turn the tide against them! The missile's point of origin has been identified as G-76, which we attacked, one of their many colonies. Convene a meeting with our allies. We shall make the third and the last strike of this war." He them gestured to the trio. "Doctor, ladies, a word please, in my office."

"I know you don't like the use of weapons, Doctor," he said. "But the Rutan Host will not respond to anything else. We have tried our best to get them to back off, but they won't attend any of the talks. It's hopeless that way. So I want you to help on another front. For weeks now we have been trying to attack them but they always seem to be prepared somehow. So I want you to do something for me."

"It's not going to work" said the Doctor. "Their plan of a head-on attack, it won't work. The Rutans have weapons that can destroy planets. So whoever's allying with the Nonazonians isn't going to be around a lot longer. One press of a button and 'Boom!', there goes Nonazon in a wisp of smoke."

"So what do we do?" asked Donna. "The only sensible plan seems to be the other one the High Lord suggested" said the Doctor. "We find the spy."

**I'd be happy if you reviewed! :)**


	6. The Not So Great Search

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been preparing for my IGCSEs and haven't really got much time to update with my parents asking me to study. This was the hardest chapter to write. Hope I haven't bungled it up. Enjoy!**

A day later, after the bout of questions on how the hell they were going to do it, and a small breakfast, the trio began searching. It seemed impossible that anyone on this nice planet could be a spy threatening to plunge the universe into war, but the Doctor seemed to be convinced. "The High Lord often over exaggerates but his assertions are usually spot on" assured the Doctor. "Anyway, the non existence of a spy wouldn't make sense." Donna looked doubtful, so the Doctor continued explaining. "Ever since the strike on G-76, Nonazon has been on semi-lockdown. No one can see or get past the force field that they've created. They have only been allowing friendly people to enter, and none of them can enter the Ninth Zone. So if it wasn't any other planet or the Rutans, then who else could have shut the force field down, except for an insider?"

The Doctor requested a list of all employees and their applications from the High Lord, over which they pored. Name after name, personality after personality, they looked for anomalies, things that didn't make add up. After four hours of continuous searching, Donna had become really frustrated. "It's useless!" she shouted suddenly, tossing the list to the floor. "We're never going to find a particular guy from a list. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack, blindfolded!" The Doctor realised that they had been searching for a long time, tired and hungry, so he decided to go for lunch.

They sat silently at a Nonazonian café, sipping the universal space coffee. Clara looked worriedly at the Doctor, who seemed preoccupied, lost in his memories. "Doctor? What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing!" said the Doctor, with a smile. The false smile. A technique the Doctor had perfected to prevent his friends from bearing his troubles. The destruction outside the Ninth Zone's base took him back to the Time War, the carnage that it had been. He didn't want the universe to plunge into another war. He was not going to make the same mistake twice...

They sat at the café for a while, a lot more invigorated than before and decided to start anew. "Maybe we **are** looking at this the wrong way" the Doctor suddenly offered. "Donna's right. We aren't going to find a person just by looking at their job applications. We need a new approach to this. Tell you what, I'll go around and ask. Why don't you to sit here and talk?"

There was an awkward silence for a while at the table. Then they both found it too weird and started talking. The topic of discussion? The Doctor. They grilled each other for details, changes in the Doctor. His antics, his stubbornness and his perpetual ignorance of the habits of the human race seemed to have remained the same. Finally Donna's curiosity got the better of her. "What were you to talking about, back there in the TARDIS?" she asked. Clara was caught aback by the question. Should she? Or shouldn't she? She was just about to begin answering, no matter the consequences, when, think of the devil... "I was talking to the chef" the Doctor said. "And he said he has heard rumours. He's given us the name of a guy who might know more... Come on!"

Five minutes later, they arrived at the Ninth Zone's flight dock. The Doctor seemed to know exactly where to go. They traversed the craziness that was the dock until they reached an out-of-place cabin. It wasn't that odd, except for the fact that it was right in the middle of the dock, at the foot of a large statue of a historical figure. As they approached the statue, a Nonazonian came out of the cabin, about to leave. "General Hade?" the Doctor called out. The Nonazonian looked around. "Ahhh... Doctor. Nice to meet you again!"

"You seem to have quite a wide circle of friends on this planet, Doctor" Clara observed. "It's not like that" replied the Doctor. "Hade was one of the top officers during the Nonazonian crisis, one of the few who didn't want carnage. I landed up a bit late to stop that from happening, unfortunately. A pretty big chunk of Nonazon had already been razed. They saw me as an intruder, nearly executed me, but General Hade stood up for me."

"But what was wrong?" Donna asked. "Why would they even try to execute you? Didn't they know who you were and what you have done for the universe?" "They did" replied the Doctor. "And that was the worst part..."

**Please review! XD**

**P.S. My previous third book has been split into two. The new third book is going to be known as 'Revelation: The Two Immortals' and the fourth book is going to be known as 'Revelation: Secrets Unfold'. Oh and there's a surprise for you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
